Toripuru Doragon
by Nekoichi
Summary: Yakuza gangs, crossdressing boys, and a love triangle. Simple, yes? Gajeel/Cobra X Natsu! Dedicated to PaperFox19! TWO-SHOT/NON-DUB AND YAOI WARNING!


*********ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

**Toripuru Doragon**

**Summary: ** **Cobra and Gajeel are members of the same Yakuza gang, and have been at each other's throats for years, despite being partners. Their most recent job is to kidnap the goddaughter of a rival gang and hold her for ransom. Maybe they can finally come to an agreement with something?**

**Neko Note: So I'm currently working on four side fanfics, but not to worry I will update on my other fanfics the following week instead of two weeks. So have no fear. For now please enjoy this new creation baby of mine!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

R-Warning! This fanfic will contain some DUB-CON but eventually Consensual

**This two-shot takes place in an AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters of Fairy Tail and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**This Twoshot is dedicated to PaperFox19**

**Gajeel/Cobra X Natsu **

**Toripuru Doragon****: Chapter 1 of 2**

''This war is starting to take it's toll...'' Cobra hissed in distaste from where he was squatting in a dark alley, it was cold as hell and the wind was slapping him in the face, buffeting against his body.

''Maybe if Laxus hadn't rebelled the way he did then all of this would have never happened'' a second voice cutted in, not far behind him was Gajeel. Cobra's partner for the last four years. The two of them are from a Yakuza gang called Dakuraito, who were known for their greedy and bloody messes they left behind when shit went down.

Gajeel was 18 and Cobra 17 when Laxus defected from his grandfather's gang, Feariteru gang. His grandfather Makarov was tired of Laxus taking things too far, especially the last incident when he got members of his of 'family' hurt. To everyone the gang is like family and getting them hurt or killed can be one of the biggest offences ever to them It was the last straw, but Laxus chose for himself first. He rebelled against his grandfather, defecting from the and made his own gang with followers that defected as well, Gajeel and Cobra included.

But that was four years ago, and the war has been bloody since, Laxus stealing and claiming territory, not to mention making huge amounts of moola from gambling business and brothels. He was already known as a big shot Yakuza boss, almost as much as his grandfather. He was dangerous and he reputation always followed through, that was why the gang grew with the goal to run all of Japan, and eliminate the other gangs, especially Feariteru.

Lately those goodie to shoes have been getting in their way, so Laxus wants to retaliate, and hit it where it hurts. That was why they were currently hiding in a cold wet ass alley in the dark, waiting across from a hotel. Dirty snow crunched under they're feet as they shifted around a little.

''Alright, so all we have to do is kidnap Makarov's bitch goddaughter right?'' Cobra asked to make sure his mind was running the right way. Gajeel nodded, ''Yeah, no one even knew the little brat existed, no one, not even Laxus, apparently she was living abroad in America this whole time. She said to be the only child of Haruka and Igneel''

''You must be shittin' me?'' Cobra said in shock, his mouth gaping open, ''I didn't even know that bastard Igneel had kids, and isn't Haruka of the Ginsui gang?'' his expression was full of confusion. The Ginsui gang is a group of female members only that worked under the Feariteru. But they bite. They're members are known to be graceful and beautiful but they're like well trained Amazon warriors. They would kill a man without hesitation if he tried to disrespect any of them in any way, they find man quite appalling, but have respect for Makarov. Haruka-san was the godmother of the gang before she supposedly fell ill, so another female has been working out the kinks lately for the gang. As for Igneel, he was known as ''The Dragon that Challenged God'', he had amazing strength and could think on his feet, he never used weapons much either and was a pyro lover. Loved setting fire to old warehouses so they can build new one over it, instead of the old fashion way of tearing them down piece by piece. Some thought he was insane, other's thought he was a jolly older aged man, but either way Makarov had more pride towards him then he did his own grandson, Laxus.

No one knew what happened though, the fiery bastard disappeared right before around the time Laxus defected and rebelled. It was quite strange but no one knew where he went, some say into hiding, other say he's dead in a ditch somewhere. Either way it was going to make things easier for Laxus when he wants' to get rid of Feariteru for good.

''Yeah, but some how it happened...'' Gajeel furrowed his brows, all the metal piercings he had were irritating him in this cold, maybe replacements were in order, ''Laxus was grinning like a badger when he found out though...cause Markarov is supper attached to the little brat.''

''Oh~'' Cobra smirked, ''So if we kidnap her then we can hold her for ransom, maybe even kill her, then it'll either piss the old man off or he grieve his head off and finally take us seriously'' Cobra concluded but Gajeel snorted.

''Doubt it, she's suppose to hit her 18th birthday soon, if she has a nice body then Laxus would probably use her as much as he pleases, then maybe put her in a brothel house for the hell of it'' Cobra snickered at the other's words. But then stopped when he caught something in the corner of his eye.

''Well I guess we'll find out soon'' he motioned toward a black car with shaded windows that was pulling up to the flashy looking hotel. A man in black stepped out of the front seat, along with a second man, who was also in stark black. They moved to the other side of the car and opened the door, the first thing they saw was pink hair before a young girl steeped out from the car.

Cobra licked his lips, ''Damn, she looks fine...'' Cobra snickered but stopped when Gajeel elbowed him. The red haired male glared over his shoulder at his partner who was suiting up, preparing his gun. ''Oh right, yeah almost forgot'' the younger male smirked before doing the same.

They bother knew they had to be quick, or else things can go bad and they'll attract too much attention. Gajeel was the first to move across the street while the two men were distract with carrying the young lady's suitcases. The two already knew what to do, Cobra going for the two guards. Before anyone could say anything he was behind one of them, his finger pulled the trigger, the silencer doing it's job, not making much of a sound as the bullet pierce the man in front of him, who fell to his knees then on the ground dead.

The other guard was in shock despite wearing dark shades, he quickly moved to retrieve his gun from his back strap but was gunned in the shoulder, dropping his means of a weapon but refused to move from in front of the pink haired girl, who was stunned at the moment.

''My Lady you must run!'' there was urgency in his voice and it snapped the girl out of her shocked phase. Cobra quickly pulled the trigger again and shot the man in the temple, blood sprinkling on the girl's face. She quickly turned and ran but bumped into Gajeel who was waiting for her. He took a hold of one of her wrist, the hold cocking the gun in her direction.

''Let me go-!'' She didn't get a chance to scream as Cobra came behind her and cover her mouth and nose with a cloth. She struggled to get away but soon the attempts became feeble and stopped, the girl passing out, slumping forward on Gajeel.

''Alright, phone Laxus and tell him to send a cleaning crew'' he told Cobra who nodded and slipped off his gloves to get his cell phone, while Gajeel was making it across the street just as a black van came to a screeching halt. The door opened in the back and he stuffed the girl inside, ''Make sure you tie her up'' he looked over at Cobra who was no crossing the street as well.

''They'll be here in less then 5 minutes, let's get the hell out of here'' the red headed male said as he hopped into the van, Gajeel following behind him, slamming the door closed just as the vehicle bolted off.

##########

Gajeel looked down at the girl who was currently gagged, tied up by the wrist and around her chest, and ankles, also blindfolded, limp as a log as she lied on her side in the back of the van. She hadn't shown any signs of waking up the whole time they were driving. They were heading for one of their gang's operation districts, in their territory. He and Cobra were assigned to kidnap and watch her at the Sapphire Gem Hotel, which went under their control about 2 years ago. It a great place, a bit fancy, but the gambling is wonderful and the beds are fucking comfortable. And smoking is permitted, Gajeel could really use a cig right now. He wasn't addicted to them, he only smoked to relax, while Cora did it for the hell of it.

Speaking of which, the bastard was currently ogling the unconscious girl with glee and lust. ''Fuck man, your like an 'effing dog that constantly humps thing...'' Gajeel said with amusment while Cobra sucked his teeth.

''Tch, so what, there's no crime against getting a good lay'' he hissed and Gajeel smirked.

''Do tell''

''It doesn't matter who it is as long as they're fucking hot and really tight on the inside, I'll screw them four ways to Sunday'' he seemed pretty proud of his words. The red headed male grining and showing off his canines while Gajeel shook his head, his partner was so strange sometimes.

Usually when push comes to shove they argue a lot, A LOT LOT! But now they seemed pretty calm, maybe because the job went so smooth so far. ''Hey by the way...'' Cobra started up again with a bit of a frown on his face. ''If this bitch was hiding in America cause it was dangerous here, then why come back while the war is still sparking?'' he asked just as the van pulled up in front of the hotel.

''...Maybe she came to see her sick mother and find her missing father'' Gajeel shrugged as he opened the van door and carried the girl over his shoulder. Cobra following as they entered the litted up hotel, that was full of cheers and smoke clouds over head, it was quite bustling. No one really cared that Gajeel was caring restrained girl over his shoulder, this was Yakuza territory, it ain't unusual.

The two took a private elevator guarded by two of their own, up to a room to stay in while they waited for Laxus's arrival. Cobra was phoned the blond haired leader as they stepped into the suite room. He moved off to the side as he conversated with they're leader while Gajeel settled the girl on the couch. Flinching slightly when she squirmed, his eyes met with fiery ones that were glaring at him the best they could.

He smirked as Cobra came over, ''Oh she's awake, that's good''

''Why?''

The male's eyes gleamed, ''Cause Laxus wants us to give her a proper welcoming party''

**LINE**

***Toripuru Doragon: 'Triple Dragon'**

***Feariteru: 'Fairy Tail'-Yakuza that have honor and pride**

***Dakuraito: 'Dark Light'-Yakuza that are downright greedy**

***Ginsui: 'Silver Water'-Yakuza are all women with attitude *work under the Feariteru Gang***

**And that's all I got so far, loloz. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if my translation suck…I was thinking of this idea for a while now but never got around to doing sense I was so busy. Any who please review and tell me what you think so far to find out what happens next! O w O**

*********ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****


End file.
